Imperial Galaxy
by His Excellency
Summary: It has been over six years since Commander Goten, commander of the Second Saiyan Army, left Planet Vegeta on a military expedition. Now the legendary Commander is being called back. Troubles stir and tensions rise in the Saiyan Empire as abolitionists grow stronger and rebels get braver. Can this highly decorated war hero put a stop to this? *Preview posted*


** This is my first time writing fanfiction. My favorite couple is Vegeta and Bulma, but In this story you will mostly see Bra and Goten. I decided to write this story because I love to read fanfiction I'm starting to run out stories to read. So then I thought, "Hey why not wright my own story story?" I am not much of a writer, but I am going to try my best. I am basing this story kind of on the American Civil War and many other fanfiction stories I read. Yet the story will also have a imperialistic taste with some old-fashioned Dragon Ball Z chivalry. You, the readers, might think I'm some slave loving racist bastard, but in truth I am not a supporter of slavery. I just see the Southern point of view and support states rights. Politically I'm what some would call a "conservative." This story will be a Dragon Ball Z alternate universe. Instead of the United States of America, it will be the Saiyan Empire. Instead of Robert E. Lee there will be Commander Goten, a young yet wise, loyal, and honorable commander of the Second Saiyan Army. This story will tackle the issue of slavery, as it is within the Saiyan Empire. So prepare yourself reader, to bring yourself into a slowly crumbling empire. Rebels are getting stronger and abolitionists are getting braver. Even the emperor does even know who to trust anymore. But, there is still hope. This comes in the form of our young hero, Commander Goten. You may make your own inferences about the young commander. Some of you might think of him as a hero whiler others might see him as a villian. Welcome to my world, the world of Imperial Galaxy.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

_"It is good that war is so horrible, or we might grow to like it." _– General Robert E. Lee

—DBZ—DBZ—

A sandy-brown planet stood lonesome in the vast darkness of space. The planet, filled with deserts and mountains looked barren, the planets name is Krakow. But, if you looked closer, you would be able to see many chrome-shinning ships outside the atmosphere, with one grand ship standing tall and proud amoung the others.

A man sat in the middle of that ship on a large chair, looking forward through a large and flawless dome window. I his hand laid a glass of port. The man, tall with spiky black hair and cold onyx eyes, wore some sort of armor (AN: Saiyan style). The armor was white with red shoulder and waist guards. On the top left corner of the armor, there lay a red symbol wich looked like some sort of odd anchor. Draped over the back of the man was a white cape with the same previously said symbol on it.

Through the glass stood Krakow. From this position you could clearly see small flares coming from the surface of the planet, ki explosions. The explosions hindered, in till they were gone completely. A blue-skinned man wearing a similar uniform, minus the cape, entered the large room.

The blue-skinned warrior got onto one knee, and with his hand over his heart stated, "Commander, Krakow's capital, Telugu, has been seized, the king has been executed, and the enemy foreces have surrendered."

The commander, taking a sip of the port, replied, "Very good Captain Plutz. I would have fought beside you but those Krakakoens are almost as weak and pitiful as Earthling. Tonight we shall feast over our victory! Then tommorow we will head out and see what more adventures the Universe has in store for us!

"Sir, it has been over six years since we left Planet Vegeta and some of the men are homesick," the Captain said hopefully.

"Are you implying something Plutz?"

"Well, Commander, many of the soldiers wish to go home, including myself," said Plutz

The Commander, turning his head around to face the Captain said, "I will consider that for our next course of action."

Captain Plutz replied, "Thank you Commander."

As the Captain turned around to leave, his Superior stated arrogantly, "How many times to have to say it Plutz! Call me by name, Goten…"

—DBZ—DBZ—

**•Note: This was just a preview to my first story, make sure you review and follow! I would also love some constructive criticism!**


End file.
